New Life
by Shadeofwhite
Summary: Take one prankster, and one super silent girl who displays almost no emotions, and mix them in an AU highschool, what do you get? THIS STORY!
1. Just another day or is it?

Hi people! I know, I haven't really written any stories before, unless you count that story I put up a while back about an Inuyasha/Kagome AU high school romance. I hated it. That's why I took it off, even though I got about 20 reviews in the 8 or 9 chapters I wrote. fairly good for a first try, ne? Anyway, that story did end up making me interested in a romance possibility that I believe is almost totally unexplored. Kanna and Shippo. So, here's my little fiction about my little romance. And yes, it will be screwed up.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Ah, a brand new school year. So many new tricks up my sleeve."  
  
A boy of about 16 stood outside an old school in a uniform, in the midst of a giant crowd of students who wore similar uniforms, who were oh so ready for another wonderful school year.  
  
The boy was noticeable in a crowd, even if you didn't know him personally. He had fiery red hair that looked like he had not brushed it, and sparkling green eyes that suggested a mischievous personality. Though he was obviously a teenager, there was something about him that gave off the aura of a much younger person. Perhaps it was his sparkling boyish smile of uncannily straight teeth, or the lack of acne on his face. He had a thin frame concealed under his uniform, with the school colors of crimson and royal blue. His backpack looked far too full for the first day of school, but, strangely enough, no one gave his backpack a second glance, and instead walked at a faster pace around him.  
  
"Ah, Shippo, my fine feathered friend, how are you on this fine day?"  
  
A teenage male walked up to Shippo, giving the redhead a cunning smirk. This new man of about Shippo's age had raven black hair and violet, almost black eyes. He gave off the impression of an innocent, but everyone knew to see past the façade. well, the smart ones, anyway.  
  
"Hello, my favorite pervert."  
  
"Now, Shippo, why would you call your best buddy in the world something as derogatory as that?"  
  
"Because, Miroku, everyone knows that you are a pervert." A young woman was suddenly beside Miroku, giving him an angry glare. She wore the female version of the uniform that Miroku and Shippo wore, with a skirt instead of pants. She had brown, almost black hair, similarly colored eyes, and a dark velvet eyeshadow was visible.  
  
"Sango, don't you trust me? We have, after all, known each other for 10 years."  
  
"That's exactly why I don't trust you. So, move your hand or I move it for you, get it?" Miroku disappointedly moved his hand from its position near Sango's rear.  
  
"Heh. Still up to your old tricks, you filthy perverted houshi?" The man that walked up to the group now had long black hair, with brown eyes that sparkled with arrogance. The smirk on his face betrayed his oversized ego, as well. As with all other male students, he was required to wear the uniform, although everyone knew he hated it.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. So, why do we call Miroku a houshi again?"  
  
"'Cause he wanted to be a monk when he was a kid, and now he's. well. you get my point."  
  
"Yup. He's still as perverted as ever." This did not come from any of the present group, however. It came from a chocolate haired beauty with dark, sparkling eyes and a dazling body that drove men wild.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. How are ya?"  
  
"With you around, how could I ever be bad?"  
  
Miroku started grinning at the two lovebirds. "Oh, I know how you two could be bad. ITAI!"  
  
Sango had just whapped Miroku with a stone she picked up from the sidewalk.  
  
"Serves you right, pervert."  
  
Shippo just smiled. 'Yup, it's gonna be another great year at high school. Especially with my new secret weapon.' His smile became evil looking, and half of the students still outside ran to the old school building.  
  
"Heh. I love doing that."  
  
*******  
  
"Well, are you ready for a fresh start?"  
  
The woman who asked this question looked to be a senior in high school, and looked to have the same blue and red uniform that all students wore at the high school they were standing in front of. The younger looking teen beside her also wore the same uniform.  
  
The younger one just nodded. The older girl had shiny black hair, and wore it up in a bun. She appeared to have red eyes, but they were obviously just colored contact lenses. The younger one had dyed her hair a silver- almost-white color, and had blue eyes that seemed to be made of pure nothingness. Her face was as expressionless as her eyes. As they say in the gambling business, she had a perfect poker face.  
  
"Well, at least we're away from that man now, right Kanna?"  
  
The younger girl responded with words this time. "Our father was very resourceful. Do not doubt that he will seek revenge after his inevitable escape."  
  
"Come on. You don't think he'll escape from where he is, do you?"  
  
Kanna frowned. "Sister Kagura, I said before not to doubt his resourcefulness. We will see him again before long, and I predict our meeting will not be pleasant."  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, what do you think? Good, or bad? Please review! I will take flames, comments, suggestions, anything!  
  
TOTAL DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: Me no own Inuyasha, or anything related to Inuyasha.  
  
TOTAL CLAIMER FOR THIS STORY: I do, however, own this story, and if I catch you plaigerizing, you might not like the consequences. 


	2. The Evil Rule of School Guides!

Hi everyone! I'm back with my second chapter, hope you like it! BTW, thanks for the two people who reviewed. Well, I guess that's better than my first story, so I shouldn't complain. BUT I WANNA ANYWAY! Okay, I'm done.. Just read the story.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Let me see. mouse traps, lanyard, twine, a few viles of my special SSSL, scissors. that about covers it. I guess I can just *cough* borrow anything else I need from the Tech department.  
  
Yes, I am the school prankster. And my SSSL. that stands for Smelly Sticky Staining Liquid. You see, it dies skin, hair, and clothes alike a color similar to the leaves on a maple tree in summer, but has a scent that would rival the Sewers of Paris. It's why everybody respects/fears me. But enough of that now. Time to get to class, and see who needs a locker or desk full of SSSL.  
  
I walked into math class, and took my seat next to Miroku, who was naturally hitting on the girl behind him. but, strangely enough, she just looked annoyed at him. Wait, I've never seen this girl before. and she's kinda weird looking. I mean, she had white hair, for crying out loud! And those eyes. they freak me out. The way she looks at me, it's like she has no emotions. Wait. she's looking at me, and I've been staring at her.  
  
"Oh, shiznick!"  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
Let me try and explain my situation. I walked into the principal's office, only to find out that he's this old idiot named Mr. Myoga who cowered when I looked at him. I didn't think I creeped people out that much. then, after I got an apology and my schedule from his secretary, I head down here, nearly get run over by cheerleaders, and then this pervert starts hitting on me. Who uses the pick-up line "Will you bear my child?" This guy, Miroku does, and he's starting to make me angry. He won't like me when I'm angry. I make the Incredible Hulk look like the Domesticated Turkey when I'm angry.  
  
Then, of course, I notice this weird childish-looking kid staring at me. Doesn't he have any manners? Doesn't he have a comb? I think he finally noticed me, because he suddenly screamed out "Oh, shiznick!" seemingly out of nowhere. Shiznick? What the hell is that?  
  
"Do you want something?" I asked with a bored tone in my voice.  
  
He made a sound that was sort of like a squeek and turned around. I was pretty sure he was blushing. Of course, that perverted guy. what was his name. Mitorku, or something like that. takes up the intiative that I didn't even know existed.  
  
"My sweet, I would love something from you!" He took my hand, and started saying some stuff about making my dreams come true. yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
The guy with the super bright red hair from before turned around.  
  
"Miroku, don't you have a girlfriend? Or do you want me to add 'cheat' to your list of faults, which I have been saving for a nice occasion?"  
  
He shut up. Arigatou, Kami-sama. Well, as I was about to get a feeling somewhat similar to joy, the teacher, who looked like a flesh- colored raisin with an eyepatch, walked in.  
  
"Hello, children. I am Ms. Kaede, and I will be teaching you for the rest of the year in the subject of Math. Trust me, there are things I'd rather do, but I believe that a select few of you might actually use this." ZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
"Thank you for being so enthusiastic. Now, I would like to introduce a student who just moved here. Would you come up here, child?" She beckoned me. Like I had a choice.  
  
I knew the drill. "My name is Hokadi Kanna. I moved here from Hokkaido, and I hate it when people stare at me." Fourty eyes stopped being transfized on my hair.  
  
One person didn't stare, and that was the boy from before. He just whistled.  
  
I hate him. Wait, I hate him. NO! Not the evil Rule of School Guides!  
  
"Shippo," Kaede asked, "I assume you would like to show Kanna-san around the school as her guide, then?"  
  
Oh, shiznick.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, do you like? PLEASE LIKE IT! REVIEW, reviews are to me what oden is to Kagome. I WILL TAKE ANYTHING!  
  
For now, Ja! 


	3. Shippo, master of the exploding pen!

Hi everyone! It's me again! You know, the guy who wrote the stupid story you are reading right now? YOU DON'T KNOW?! Okay, have you guys been reading Spare Parts? No? Well, it's a new and very good web comic by the same people who wrote Namir Deiter. YOU DON'T KNOW NAMIR DEITER?! Okay, here's the link to Namir Dieter. . You can get to Spare Parts from there. Also, here's another web comic I really like. It's called Slackers, it's really funny, and it can be found at slackerscomic.com. Anyway, here's the next part of the story.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
Okay, WHY IN HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! Stupid Evil Rule of School Guides.  
  
For those of you who don't know, the Evil Rule of School Guides goes like this:  
  
The one person the new kid hates most becomes their guide around the school for the first day. This guide has almost the exact same schedule as the new person. The new kid and the guide end up having to be around each other constantly outside of school because of some untimely incident or collection of incidents. If they are of the opposite sex or both are homosexual, they fall in love.  
  
I sure as hell hope I'm not following down that god-forsaken path.  
  
"All right," said Shippo, "let me see your schedule."  
  
Please, don't say what I think you're going to say.  
  
"Well," he smirked, "it looks like we've got almost the exact same  
schedule, except you have Art and I have Band."  
  
He didn't say that, he didn't say that.  
  
Wait, why am I acting like this? I'm not some stupid hormone-driven  
prep, like in those fan fictions. Oh yeah, that's right, it's because  
I HATE SHIPPO!  
  
Calm down, Kanna. he's just a stupid guy. A stupid, annoying, self-  
centered, egotistical guy. wait, how did I pick that out from just a  
couple of sentences?  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Yes, I am grinning. I don't know why, or how. I think I'm going insane, because THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I CAN HANDLE 5 FREAKIN' PERIODS WITH THAT FREAK! Um, why do I hate her so much again? Ah, I don't care, mainly because I can't remember.  
  
"Get out of my way, you sunuva- oh, it's you Shippo! How nice to see you!"  
  
It's amazing how quickly people change their tune when they realize who they are talking to, or more specifically, insulting. Even the ditzy slut who had just walked out of the bathroom (I refused to note her disheveled appearance. or the fact that she just walked out of the boys' bathroom) knew how dangerous I could be.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo, I do so love a woman with obscenely tight clothing."  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
I could tell Kikyo was one of the popular sluts that undoubtedly ran the students of my new school as soon as I looked at her. Tight clothing that barely covered her was her only protection, but it didn't look like she minded. She wore a cross, which didn't seem to belong since she just walked out of the wrong bathroom, and she had this stupid grin on her face which was a combination of pleasure and a semblance of fear, obviously from Shippo. I guess he was more powerful here than I thought, if prep bowed down before him. I think it would be wise to make friends with him, or at least stay on his good side.  
  
Wait, was I just thinking something like that? I had similar control at my old school. but I never let him, my legal guardian, know that. If he did, he would have found a way to destroy my self-proclaimed power. But, enough of that, he is in my past. In the present, this prep was practically kissing Shippo's feet. Wait, she is kissing Shippo's feet.  
  
"What are you staring at, you freak?"  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
I forgot Kanna wasn't used to this. She probably didn't know how much authority I had in this school. After all, she's been here all of 30 minutes.  
  
"What are you staring at freak?"  
  
I looked up, and saw Kikyo angrily staring at Kanna, whose face was expressionless except for a slight change in her expression, probably from surprise.  
  
"White? Why did you die your hair white? Was blonde not good enough for you?" Yes, Kikyo had the typical blonde highlights in her pitch black hair. As a matter of fact, Kikyo usually looked like either a way too calm or way too angry Kagome, with narrower eyes. Except for appearances, though, Kikyo and Kagome were totally different. Anyway, back to Kikyo's ever-growing hostility.  
"Heh, I bet your hair fell out because your mother was a dirty whore, and the only hair you could get was from old people." Kikyo put her hand on Kanna's paper-colored hair and pulled. Kanna winced in pain, but otherwise kept her usual blank expression. Okay, that was the line. Calling someone's mother a dirty whore, especially talking that way to a woman, was NOT okay in my book. Chivalry. instincts. taking over.  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
"Dirty whore?! You're the only dirty whore around here!"  
  
Wait, did Shippo just say that? Apparently, he did, because the next thing I knew Kikyo was bent over in pain as Shippo performed an aikido- style wrist twist (AN: the kode-gaeshi, for those of you concerned about names) on her.  
  
"Leave her alone! NOW!" He let go of her wrist.  
  
"Why did you do that, Shippo? I thought you loved me."  
  
"We were a couple a very long time ago. You think you would be able to get away with hurting a woman?"  
  
"If you don't like hurting women," I asked, "then why did you hurt her?"  
  
"Just like Macbeth couldn't be slain by a woman born, but could be slain by one born of a harlot, I cannot harm a woman, but I can harm a harlot."  
  
"HARLOT?! Don't call me that, you retard!" Kikyo was stamping her foot to make her point. Then, she turned to me.  
  
"Don't think this is over, bitch." She walked away, obviously to whatever class she was cutting.  
  
I saw Shippo's hand dart to his pocket, then to the back of Kikyo's shirt, then back again, almost at a speed and delicacy even I couldn't pick up.  
  
"Shippo, what did you just do to that evil psychotic bitch?" Shippo looked at me like he was surprised, then he put on a face sort of like a puppy that had been found doing something bad.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Damn, how did she see me do that? She must be trained to pick up incredibly fast movements, 'cause I just moved faster than most magicians in slight-of-hand tricks.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Oh no, she doesn't believe me. How, do you ask? She just put on a face, sort of like she was my mother or something. Jeez, can't she display any other emotions?  
  
"What did you do?" Her glare at me intensified. Oh well, might as well tell her why everyone in this school fears me.  
  
"I put one of these in her pocket."  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
Okay, he just pulled out a pen. Why does this matter again?  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it's a pen that explodes as soon as you try to write with it or chew on it."  
  
"How do you know it'll get her, though?"  
  
"I did a prechewing for her." Ewe. She was wearing white pants.  
  
"Wait, Shippo," I asked, "why did she start kissing your shoe like that?"  
  
"Let's just say my exploding pens are one of my. milder pranks."  
  
Ah. That explains a lot. I'll just have to show him how I survived at my old school.  
  
"Uh, Kanna?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo?"  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Yay, cliffies! No, not really, but still.  
  
POLL (see bellow)!  
  
Anyway, I have a poll for you guys, and it goes like this: I want to know who I should make the main villain. The choices are:  
  
*Kouga *Kikyo *Naraku *Kikyo and Naraku *Kikyo and Kouga  
  
Vote in your reviews, or send me an e-mail! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Anyway, for now, ja! 


	4. Old prune cliches as teachers!

Hi, everybody! (Hi, Dr. Nick!) Welcome back to "New Life", the first fanfiction ever to have a Shippo/Kanna relationship as the main romance. at least, as far as I know. Anyway, I realized that I may want to speed the day up a bit, since the last 3 chapters covered about 30 minutes of the day. Not very fast, if you ask me. So, I'm not going to waste your time anymore with pointless little things. unless I feel I need to. So, on with the slightly sped-up story!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
Well, that was interesting. Shippo managed to show me around the school without trying to kill me. He only tried to spill some stuff he called "SSSL" on me. Of course, he didn't know how fast I react, and he wasn't anticipating to get it on himself. He was kind of pissed, and I could see why. The stuff stuck to him like super glue, it smelled worse than the Sewers of Paris, and it seemed to turn his skin and clothes a sort of greenish color, sort of like grass stains. Oh well, back to Social Studies.  
  
I never got why they called it Social Studies. It's not like you learn social skills; you learn about people and events from the past, and ancient civilizations and how geography affected them, etc. So why the hell didn't they just call it history/geography and get it over with?  
  
So, anyway, our teacher was this old guy with eyes that looked like one of those people from "Ripley's Believe It or Not", and had more wrinkles than a raisin. There was a guy sitting next to me, sleeping. The girl behind him was desperately trying to wake him up without alerting the teacher. I wonder if I should help.  
  
"Hey," I whispered, "need help?" The girl looked at me, surprised.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you mean by 'help'?"  
  
"The name is Kanna. And I mean I can get him up without alerting the teacher."  
  
"Oh. Would you, please? My name is Kagome, and this guy is my sleeping boyfriend, Inuyasha. Just one thing though: when he wakes up, he'll probably ,ake a commotion."  
  
"Yeah, right." I did it the way I always wanted to do it; I put my hand over Inuyasha's mouth, then I pinched his nose. He almost immediately woke up, but my hand stopped his cursing. Well, I thought it did. But then our teacher, Totousai-sensei, came over to us.  
  
"Inuyasha, were you sleeping again?" Inuyasha kept shaking his head, as if saying no more than once would help him.  
  
"Oh, well. You know there is only one way for you to learn." Totousai took a giant blacksmith's mallet from out of nowhere and hit Inuyasha on the head. Inuyasha screamed in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Inuyasha. They entire class was now watching intently, as if waiting for someone to be clobbered.  
  
"Temper, temper, Inuyasha. You are just like your brother was when he was in my class, except he was much more subtle."  
  
"Never compare me to my asshole brother!"  
  
"No cursing in the classroom, Inuyasha. I'm afraid you're going to have to stand outside with the buckets. Again."  
  
Inuyasha muttered some profanities that would make a sailor blush. He took the buckets full of water and stood outside. Oh yeah, I need to get to know him better.  
  
Kagome looked at me.  
  
"Is he always like this," I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Just then, Shippo walked into the room, smelling of a strong-smelling cologne that reminded me of fruit-flavored candy. It would have been a pleasant smell, if it didn't mix with the SSSL, making the fruity smell seem very overripe, if you catch my drift. Also, his face was stained a greenish color, so it looked like he had dyed his skin, sort of like the Celtics of old Europe.  
  
Needless to say, he looked pissed. I let a smile leak through at his discomfort.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
I never thought I would have to use this stupid cologne, and it doesn't even work as well as I thought. Even though I smell a little better, I still smell like rotten fruit. Oh yes, I need to kill Kanna later. But what with? Oh well.  
  
Let's see, next period is Band. YES! My first period away from the White Devil.  
  
I walked in, and greeted Inuyasha, who played trumpet to match his loud personality, and Miroku, who played the flute, ironically enough. Actually, that's not true, most of the flutes were comprised of females. Go figure.  
  
Let's see, new music. BOOOOORRRRIIINNNNGGG. This stuff is just so. stupid. It's no trouble, really. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm the best damn drummer in the band, and if anyone says otherwise, I've got a vial of SSSL with their name on it.  
  
Anyway, on with the band stuff!  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
Hmmm. Not shabby for a high school. Lots of art supplies, even some hard to find stuff. I think I might have some fun with this.  
  
Perhaps I should mention something. I love artistry, but painting and sculpture aren't the kind of art I like best. I want to draw mangas, but I have a slight problem. I'm a terrible writer, especially with comedy. To top it all off, I can't find anyone who's good to write for me.  
  
Oh, shit. My art period just went to hell. That's right, the evil bitch from before, Kikyo, just walked into the classroom and took a seat. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me.  
  
"Hey, you!" She noticed me. Damn it all. "You're the dirty whore from before, aren't you?"  
  
"If that's what you want to call me, then yes, I am. After all, what's in a name? It's just a way of referring to things. For instance, I could call you a harlot, but that wouldn't bother you, right?"  
  
She looked angry at me. Oh yeah, did I mention she had her entire prep squad behind her? Well, she does. She looked at me through narrow eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare touch MY Shippo!"  
  
"What, you think I'm actually attracted to him? You can have him, for all I care."  
  
"You think I actually believe that crap? Just know this," she went nose to nose with me, "If I ever catch you with my Shippo again, you'll have hell to pay."  
  
"Try me." Oh, weren't those the words that got me in trouble at least two dozen times before? Oh well, I don't mind having to beat up this bitchy excuse of a whore.  
  
She launched a punch at me, which I dodged. Then, while she was overextended, I grabbed her arm and put her in a pin that could possibly dislodge her shoulder from its socket. Like I care, though.  
  
She screamed like a banshee, and her cronies came after me. They each went down, in pain.  
"Do you all give?"  
  
"I think they do, Miss Hakido." I turned around, and a teacher who was fat, short, and reminded me of a flea was staring at me.  
  
"Now, I'm sure they provoked you, so I'll just give you a warning. However, the next time you pull something like this, you won't get a warning. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Myouga."  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
Outside of the school, a figure in black with red pupils looked at the school building.  
  
"Say hello again, Tokyo High, my alma mater."  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Now who do you think that is? Gee, I have no idea. Anyway, please review, flame me even. And remember to vote on your favorite villain in a review. The choices are:  
  
Kouga  
  
Naraku  
  
Kikyo  
  
Kikyo and Kouga  
  
Kikyo and Naraku  
  
Just to warn you, I may be taking Naraku out of the mix, since my first reviewer from my first story seems to want to be his girlfriend. How can I turn down a request like that? Well, with enough votes for him, I can, but that has to be one hell of a lot of votes. For Now, Ja! 


	5. Totousai Telling Machine TTM and the Rea...

Hey everyone! Listen, I need to explain why I haven't updated in... 6 months. So, I'll do this in chronological order. First, school started, suddenly burying me under work from classes, as well as the speech team and the school newspaper, which I decided to join. Then, I became a board member of my local temple, so I had to do planning for events and shit like that. Soon after I became adjusted, however, my computer was afflicted by a virus that was transferred to my computer via Kazaa, which somehow managed to stay on our computer even after we uninstalled it and deleted all of it's files that we could find. This made me unable to update for quite some time. Well, I was able to save my files, but as soon as I could get online again a camp friend asked me to help him and a couple of his friends run a website. I, of course, decided to help and thusly got rid of a lot of free time, in lieu of the fact that I get to write a webcomic, although I still need to find an artist. Now, I would still have time for my fan fiction, except I recently got Final Fantasy XI, plus a huge addiction to webcomics. This effectively destroyed any remaining time I would have for my fiction, and so, after combating my responsibilities and addictions for quite some time, I believe I am ready to write another piece of my fiction. Enjoy!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Kanna is staring at me funny. I don't want to know why, but I think I'm going to find out anyway.  
  
"Shippo, I was wondering-"  
  
"You two! Get to class!" Saved by the Myouga.  
  
Kanna stopped smiling, and gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just ask you later." Her face returned back to that expressionless mask, and we both went back to class, one of us feeling much more freaked out than the other. Guess who.  
  
Kanna's POV  
  
It's officially second period now, and it's time for World History and Geography (AKA Social Studies) with some old crone called Totousai. When I saw him, I thought he was a raisin with eyes that made me think he had gone through some electroshock treatments.  
  
"Welcome students, to the glorious field of Social Studies, where we get to learn how people managed to make the world into what it is today. Now, students, please welcome our new student, Hokadi Kanna. Would you like to come up here, please? Not that you have a choice in the matter."  
  
Oh, he's good. "Hello. I moved here from Hokkaido and I would like it if you all stopped looking at my hair." Everyone but Shippo and this black-haired guy he was talking to looked away. Hey, that black haired guy doesn't look too bad, I guess. I'm back in my seat pretending to listen to the lecture Totousai was giving, but I was a bit more interested in my manga, and that black haired guy. Damn, as in DAAAAAMMMNN!  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at?" Oh shit, was I staring? I guess so, or the black haired dude wouldn't be smirking at me and Shippo wouldn't be restraining hysterics. Okay, I really need to ask Shippo that question later.  
  
"Nothing." Just you, hottie...  
  
"His name is Inuyasha, and he's got a girlfriend already. A temperamental one, at that."  
"Quiet, ko-kitesune." Fox cub? His nickname is fox cub? HAHAHAHA! Thank god I didn't do that out loud.  
  
"For your information, I stopped sleeping with that stuffed animal years ago."  
  
"Yeah, two."  
  
"Quiet, baka."  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Now, this was bad. She knows about my little stuffed fox. Tailsy, how could your ghost torment me so?  
  
"Anyway... hey, is that Furi Kuri?" OMG, she has FURI KURI!!!! I want my guitar right now, just so I can hit Totousai, who seems to be turning into an ATM machine, by the sound of his voice.  
  
"Um... yeah, it is. Volume two, actually."  
  
"As much as I like hearing about anime," Totousai said, "I would really like it if you two could quiet down."  
  
Damn, he caught us. "Yes, sensei," me and Kanna both said out of respect.  
  
"So... anyway, I remember earlier you wanted to ask me something," I whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She started smiling that creepy smile again.  
  
Kanna's POV  
Nothing would work better than this idea at public humiliation.  
  
"I heard about this national martial arts competition. Want to join it with me?"  
  
"Martial Arts?" Inuyasha interrupted. "I can get the whole gang to join in."  
  
Well, this is certainly a twist. I'm going to have to mash "the whole gang's" collective face in to gain my status here.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ooooo! Plot twist! Martial arts! Love! Lots of bad humor! All coming soon, as soon as I figure out how to write more than about 5 minutes in a chapter. You know the deal, review, flame, whatever. Just don't neglect me! For now, Ja ne! 


End file.
